


you, me and them

by moondaisies



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Pining, Short, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, jinyoung is a hoe, tiny alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondaisies/pseuds/moondaisies
Summary: mark forgets the things he wants to remember, and remembers things he wants to forget.(or, mark is in love with jinyoung, and jinyoung is in love with everybody else but him.)





	you, me and them

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is short, messy and unedited i hope u guys like it tho !!!

 

  
Mark can't recall the first time he saw Jinyoung, and as much as he wants to, he just can't. It's really terrible, because it's the first good thing he's had in a while, and he can't even remember it.

Maybe the first time he saw Jinyoung was in the grocery store, he thinks. Across the aisle holding a box of cereal-his favorite, or is it in the check out counter, eyes crinkling as he chats up the lovely lady in charge of packing his groceries.

Or maybe it was in that party Youngjae invited him to, the one where Jaebum gets so drunk he dances on a table, yeah, he definitely saw Jinyoung watching amusedly in the dimly lit background. Mark was tipsy, but he recalls seeing a very beautiful man in the corner of the party.

But it could've been that time Yugyeom bruised his hip dancing and Mark offered to watch over him for awhile. Mark was asleep then, but he remembers a hazy figure in the dark approaching the flower vase with a bouquet of freshly picked daisies. There was a faint sweet smelling aroma when he walked in.

(Mark learns later on that it's Jinyoung's favorite perfume and not the flowers.)

Or that other time Mark was on the subway, he saw a man holding balloons of different colours amongst the crowd of plain greys and dark blues. They make eye contact and Mark swore he saw Jinyoung's lips twitch into a smile that disappeared in a matter of seconds.

Instead of remembering the things he wants to remember, he remembers the things he wants to forget.

He saw Jinyoung in the cereal aisle of the grocery store, hair still messy from sleep and his hands are holding his favorite cereal box, and then suddenly he's holding two. Suddenly Jackson is with him, his arm around Jinyoung's slim waist. Holding him. Kissing him. Everywhere.

He caught a glimpse of the man in the corner of the party. A man who wore an outfit too proper for a wild college celebration. Jinyoung, who looked at Jaebum with the fondest eyes. He walked over toward the dancing man, and proudly shows him off to everyone with the biggest smile on his face.

Despite being half awake in the dark, Mark knew the true meaning of beauty when he saw it. A fine man walked into the quiet hospital room with flowers in his hands. Jinyoung lovingly brushed the hair off of Yugyeom's face then pecked him on the forehead, and Mark pretended not to see.

(Mark also learns later on that Yugyeom smells just like Jinyoung.)

The subway stopped on the station before Mark's, the man with the colourful balloons getting off. By the waiting area, Mark saw a tanned foreigner with a lovely pair of shoes, who hurriedly ran to hug Jinyoung. Taken by surprise, he lets go of the balloons and they scatter and float towards the ceiling of the crowded station.

Mark doesn't remember what he wants to.

And maybe that's a good thing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> note tht jinyoung didn't date every single one of them at once,,, the events are months and maybe yrs apart ( mark is in luv w jinyoung n it's been like 284737 yrs )
> 
>  
> 
> i wrote this in like 2 hrs pls forgive me if it sucks i just rlly wanted 2 write ( n I rlly love markjin ) 
> 
> feedback is appreciated ! please tell me what u thought !
> 
> have a nice day!!! thank u for reading!!!


End file.
